I wanted to scream 'I love you'
by Audrielle-san
Summary: "Insinueriez-vous que mon frère n'est qu'un athlète sans cervelle? Ça serait vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ça! -Je vous demande pardon? - Tu m'as très bien compris, Hale. -Stiles..." Mais dans quelle dimension Scott était-il tombé pour que son frère et son professeur principal se comportent de la sorte à sa réunion parents-professeurs?
1. Chapter 1

**Nda:** **Bonjour!** Me voilà avec mon premier OS Sterek, qui devrait être suivi par d'autres normalement vu l'inspiration que ces deux là me donnent.

Pour le titre, il est inspiré de paroles de la chanson The (Shipped) Gold Standard de Fall Out Boy: "I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs |But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me", que j'ai tournées au passé et qui font une apparition en français dans la fic'. Arriverez-vous à les retrouver? :p

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D

 **Précision:** Ceci est un U.A., je ne précise pas si les loups-garous existent ou non, donc à vous de voir! Et cet OS est au POV de Scott.C'est un POV interne à la troisième personne (mais parfois ça part un peu sur de l'omniscient). Ça peut sembler bizarre, mais j'ai l'habitude d'écrire comme ça et ça ne semble pas vraiment déranger les lecteurs, donc... à vous de me dire ;).

Claudia est morte quand Stiles avait 10 ans, à ce moment là Scott avait 3 ans et a été abandonné par son père quand il avait 2 ans. Trois ans après la mort de Claudia, le Sheriff et Melissa ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Ça c'est très bien passé, Stiles étant heureux que son père le soit et qu'il y ait de nouveau une femme dans la maison. Mélissa n'a jamais voulu remplacer sa mère, mais était tout de même très présente pour Stiles, et Scott et lui sont devenu très proche malgré la différence d'âge. Ils sont à la fois frères, confidents et meilleurs amis.

Maintenant le présent: Derek a 26 ans, Stiles 24 ans et Scott a 17 ans. Le reste, vous le comprendrez en lisant :).

Sur ce, **bonne lecture**!

* * *

 _I wanted to scream 'I love you' (But I' was afraid that someone else will hear me)_

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Stiles Stilinski.**

Le professeur Derek Hale loucha sur la main tendue devant lui, pour revenir au visage souriant du jeune homme en face de lui. Enfin, souriant était un euphémisme quand on parlait de ce sourire, qui s'étendait littéralement d'une oreille à une autre. Puis il sembla se reprendre, et serra enfin la main offerte.

 **\- Derek Hale. Je suis le professeur principal de votre...**

Il se tourna, interrogatif, vers son élève.

 **\- Scott est mon petit frère. On n'a pas le même nom de famille, mais j'ai amené des papiers officiels si vous voulez vérifier...**

 **\- Non, ça ira.**

Il fit un geste vague vers les deux sièges alors qu'il prenait lui-même place sur le sien de l'autre côté du bureau. Scott s'assit, et son frère en faisant de même trouva judicieux d'expliquer la raison de sa présence.

 **\- Sa mère n'a pas pu venir, une urgence au boulot.** Il fit une grimace, avant que son grand sourire ne revienne en place alors qu'il sortait de sa poche un calepin et un stylo. **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout noter, et je suis incorruptible!** Ajouta-t-il en levant un doigt en l'air.

Scott cacha son visage derrière sa main. Il savait que son frère pouvait parfois être... spécial, mais il avait naïvement pensé qu'il ferait un effort devant ses profs. Un point positif, Hale avait un air totalement perdu et surpris devant le caractère assez enfantin de son interlocuteur. Un véritable exploit venant du professeur à la célèbre poker face, qu'il n'abandonnait que pour des expressions agacés ou renfrognés. Il se reprit cependant rapidement en secouant la tête, tandis que l'élève retenait finalement un ricanement.

 **\- Très bien. Donc, Scott est un élève moyen, il a la moyenne dans presque toutes les matières. Cependant dans ce genre de cas, les élèves ont souvent une matière où ils brillent particulièrement, ce qui les empêche d'être complètement "moyen" et qui leur permettent de se démarquer. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre frère-**

 **\- C'est faux!** S'insurgea Stiles en s'arrêtant de noter. **Il est très doué en sport!**

Le principal concerné eu un sourire discret, content qu'il prenne sa défense. Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sûrement parce qu'il était très peu habitué à ce qu'on lui coupe la parole, et encore une fois Scott dû retenir un ricanement. Finalement, il était plutôt content que son frère soit venu.

 **\- Euh, oui, c'est vrai qu'il a de très bons résultats dans cette matière, mais je parlais des matières plus... intellectuelles, dans lesquelles il a beaucoup de mal.**

 **\- Insinueriez-vous que mon frère n'est qu'un athlète sans cervelle? Ça serait vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ça!** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il y eut de nouveau un temps de silence, et cette fois Scott n'avait pas envie de ricaner. Pas du tout. Est-ce que Stiles avait... vraiment dit ça?  
Apparemment son professeur se posait la même question.

 **\- Je vous demande pardon?**

 **\- Vous m'avez très bien compris, Hale.**

Toujours avec ce même sourire en coin, méprisant sans en avoir l'air, et que Scott connaissait bien. Trop bien même. Et la manière dont il avait dit son nom... Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait bien pu faire Hale pour énerver son grand frère à ce point. Il ne savait même qu'ils se connaissaient! Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'il cherchait un indice dans sa mémoire qui lui permettrait d'éclaircir la situation.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, son professeur semblait avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensées que lui, puisqu'il leva un sourcil dubitatif.

 **\- On se connaît?**

 **\- Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Hale.** Dit-il toujours avec le sourire en coin et d'un air joyeux surjoué ne laissant aucun doute sur son réel état d'esprit.

Les sourcils froncés de Scott se relevèrent de surprise. Il l'avait tutoyé non? Il regardait alternativement les deux hommes, cherchant une réponse.

Derek soupira en se frottant le front, l'air épuisé.

 **\- Stiles ... Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça.**

"Stiles"? Il avait vraiment appeler son frère par son prénom? Mais dans quelle dimension était-il tombé? En tout cas sa réponse n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Stiles, qui quitta un instant son faux air rieur pour un air pincé, avant que son sourire ne revienne alors qu'il ricanait en secouant la tête.

 **\- T'as raison. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un comme toi. Viens Scott, on a d'autres profs à voir.**

Il s'était lever, avait jeté un regard méprisant à l'autre homme avant de se retourner et de sortir d'un pas rapide. Il aurait claqué la porte que ça ne l'aurait pas surpris.  
Scott se leva lui aussi, totalement déboussolé. Devait-il s'excuser auprès de son professeur?  
Ce dernier soupira en quittant sa contemplation de la porte et fit un geste las vers elle. Il avait un air fatigué et préoccupé qui le faisait paraître plus vieux.

 **\- Rejoins-le.**

Il finit par hocher la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, accélérant quand un " **Scott!** " rageur retentit depuis le couloir. Stiles laissait rarement voir sa mauvaise humeur, surtout en public, ça voulait donc dire que cette entrevue l'avait vraiment affecter.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de se passer?

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 **\- Non mais tu m'expliques ce que c'était ça?**

Après cet entretien, Stiles avait retrouvé une bonne humeur de façade, se montrant poli avec tous les autres profs. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot dans la voiture, et Scott ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il pensait que son bavard de frère finirait bien par lui expliquer. Seulement une fois rentré, ce dernier avait filé dans sa chambre sans un mot. Finalement, l'adolescent ne tient plus, et entra en furie dans la chambre de son aîné. Il le trouva assis sur son lit, les coudes posés sur ces genoux et penché vers l'avant, le regard tourner vers le sol. Cette vision le stoppa net, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Stiles aussi soucieux. Il referma la porte doucement, et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant lui, posant les mains sur ses jambes.

 **\- Stiles?**

Ce dernier finit par relever le visage vers lui, et il n'arrivait pas à décrypter ce regard. Trop de choses semblait s'y bousculer.

 **\- Je suis désolé Scott, j'ai essayé, vraiment, mais quand il a commencé à te faire des reproches, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de...** Il se mordit la lèvre.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais il devait faire quelque chose pour le rassurer. Le voir comme ça était insupportable.

 **\- C'est pas grave. Mais... Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait un problème avec lui, on n'y serait pas aller...**

Stiles haussa les épaules.

 **\- C'est ton prof principal, on devait y aller. Et vraiment, je pensais pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était, au début c'était plutôt bien parti, mais... j'ai craqué.** Il se massa le front en fermant les yeux. **Désolé, tu vas sûrement avoir des problèmes.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais en tant que prof même si parfois il est chiant, il est plutôt impartial. Je suis sûr qu'il ne fera rien.**

En faite il n'en était pas si sûr. Il l'aurait été avant, mais après avoir vu son frère dans cet état à cause de lui... Mais il devait le rassurer.  
L'autre hocha la tête.

 **\- J'espère.**

Un silence s'installa, et Scott ne savait comment le briser. D'un côté il voulait avoir des réponses à ces nombreuses interrogations, d'un autre... il ne voulait pas empirer les choses.  
Soudainement, Stiles se jeta en arrière sur le lit en soupirant, s'allongeant sur le matelas. Scott alla s'asseoir en tailleur au niveau de sa taille, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Et il le connaissait bien.

 **\- C'était pendant ma première année de lycée. Il était en dernière année, et c'était un peu la star tu vois: capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball, beau gosse, avec des notes pas trop mal, bref le chouchou des profs et des élèves. Mais il était aussi insupportable: arrogant, se croyant supérieur à tout le monde, un vrai enfoiré. Mais en même temps, il ne faisait de mal à personne sans raison, et il ne s'en prenait jamais aux gens pour des raisons racistes, homophobes, ... Il ne s'attaquait pas vraiment à plus faible que lui non plus. Mais bon, dans son cas, moi je voyais plutôt ça comme de la condescendance.  
**  
Scott ne fut pas étonné: tout le monde savait plus ou moins ça, mais il fut quand même un peu surpris de l'amertume de Stiles et qu'il ait un avis aussi négatif sur lui.

 **\- Tu as pensé comme ça dès le début, ou... après qu'il se soit passé quelque chose?**

Stiles laissa échappé un rire.

 **\- Oh, j'ai pensé ça tout de suite après l'avoir croisé. Il m'a lancé un regard hautain et se pavanait dans les couloirs comme si le lycée lui appartenait, et tu me connais, je supporte pas. Mais bon, j'étais pas fou hein, et je me suis pas trop fait remarquer.**

Cette fois ci ce fut Scott qui rit. Il imaginait totalement la scène, avec son frère pensant "Non mais pour qui il se prend lui?". Mais il sut qu'il y avait plus que ça. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui pouvait faire réagir son frère comme ça, c'était...

 **\- Et puis sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, il a finis par m'obséder. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder, de l'observer. Je le suivais dans les couloirs, j'ai même appris son emploi du temps par cœur pour le croiser au interclasse.** _(1)_ **Je sais, ça fait peur dit comme ça.**

L'amour. Scott avait donc vu juste.

 **\- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer avec Lydia. Je suis même étonné que tu ne m'aies jamais parler de lui!**

 **\- C'était la première fois que j'étais attiré par un mec, après une dizaine d'années à avoir été amoureux de la même fille! J'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler, et surtout pas à mon petit frère de 9 ans. Depuis, je me suis habitué au fait d'être bi, mais à l'époque ça avait été un peu difficile à digérer.**

Scott hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement.

 **\- Enfin bref, j'ai tenu une partie de l'année comme ça, mais bien sûr ça n'a pas duré. Ses potes ont fini par remarquer mon manège, et une fois ils m'ont coincé. Ils ont dit tout un tas de choses charmantes, allant de "la groupie" à "la tapette".**

Scott grimaça. Puis se rappela quelque chose:

 **\- Je croyais que Hale n'était pas ce genre de type?**

Le regard de Stiles se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il contemplait attentivement son plafond.

 **\- Lui il disait rien. Il avait juste l'air gêné de la situation.**

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il reprenne.

 **\- Bien sûr, tu connais Beacon Hills: le lendemain tout le monde était au courant. Au début c'était juste des moqueries, mais j'arrivais à faire comme si je m'en foutais. Quand on me posait la question je disais que même si je niais, personne me croirait, alors autant ne rien faire et attendre qu'ils se lassent. Seulement, mon manque de réaction a pas plu à tout le monde.**

Scott eut un hoquet de surprise. Parce que ça lui rappelait un événement assez traumatisant pour lui, survenu pendant la première année de Stiles au lycée. Il était petit, on ne lui avait donc pas expliqué en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, et ensuite le sujet était devenu tabou. On ne lui avait jamais dit non plus la raison pour laquelle Stiles était parti en internat juste après ça, peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait posé la question à l'époque.

 **\- Tu as sûrement fait le lien maintenant. Presque deux mois après que ça ai commencé, je me suis fait choper dans les vestiaires. Ils étaient six, j'ai essayé de me défendre mais... Et tu connais la suite.**

Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait. Stiles avait passé une semaine dans le coma, puis s'était enfin réveillé. Le bilan était lourd: un poignet et trois côtes cassées, et deux autres fêlées. De multiples contusions, une arcade et un nez explosés, une lèvre fendue, ... Alors c'était à cause d'homophobes qu'il avait été dans cet état?  
Scott serra les poings tandis que des souvenirs enfouis revenaient: son frère, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital alors qu'on ne savait pas s'il se réveillerait. Sa mère et le Sheriff qui pleuraient, alors que lui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation. Et il était énervé, il enrageait, même s'il savait que ça ne servait plus à rien maintenant.

Une main vint recouvrir un de ses poings, et il releva la tête. Stiles s'était redresser sur un coude, et lui envoyait un regard doux qui le calma immédiatement. Son frère avait ce pouvoir sur lui.

 **\- Mais... à l'époque tu as dit que c'était un accident non?**

Il haussa les épaules en s'asseyant comme il faut. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa ses bras et son menton dessus.

 **\- C'est ce qu'on fait toujours dans ses cas-là.** Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire contrit. **Mais papa a compris bien sûr, et a essayé de me faire avouer, sans succès. Finalement, il a été décidé que je ne retournerais pas au lycée.**

Scott comprenait beaucoup de chose à présent. Mais d'autres étaient encore non éclaircis. Mais il avait peur de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et hésitait à poser ses questions. Stiles dû s'en rendre compte, car il lui envoya un regard d'encouragement.

 **\- Mais... Je ne comprends toujours pas ta réaction avec Hale... Je veux dire, techniquement tout ça, c'est pas vraiment sa faute...**

Le regard de Stiles se reperdit dans le vide. Scott soupira. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander ça. Il allait dire à son aîné de laisser tomber, quand celui-ci prit la parole.

 **\- C'était ses amis...**

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, et ça inquiéta Scott qui se rapprocha de lui et mit une main qu'il espérait rassurante sur son épaule.

 **\- Qui ça?**

 **\- … Ceux qui m'ont envoyé à l'hôpital, c'était les amis de Derek.**

À ces mots, il eut un regain de colère qu'il essaya de calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 **\- Il... Il était avec eux?**

 **\- Non. Mais ils en ont assez dit pour que je comprenne qu'il était au courant que ça arriverait. Et il n'a rien fait. Je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment trouver ça aussi drôle qu'ils le disaient, mais en tout cas il était au courant.  
**  
Scott ne pouvait seulement qu'imaginer ce qu'avait ressentis Stiles. À 16 ans, se faire ainsi trahir par la personne qu'on aimait... La situation en elle-même était déjà horrible, mais si on y ajoutait ça... Bon sang, il détestait vraiment Derek Hale.

Soudainement, Stiles se secoua et se releva, ayant retrouvé son sourire.

 **\- Mais c'est du passé maintenant, c'est derrière moi tout ça. Ça m'a juste fait... bizarre de me retrouver en face de lui, et ça a fait remonter tout... ça, mais maintenant ça va mieux.** Il offrit un grand sourire à Scott. **Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec mes histoires.**

Scott n'était pas dupe. S'il avait compris une chose dans tout ça, c'était que Stiles souffrait toujours de cette histoire. Et il le connaissait, il savait que... d'une certaine manière il avait toujours des sentiments pour Hale. Il l'avait compris quand il lui avait parlé de lui.  
Mais en parler encore et encore ne changerait rien, alors il comprenait son comportement. À force de faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, ça finira bien par être réellement le cas. Et puis quand il aura trouvé la femme ou l'homme de sa vie, toute cette histoire pourra être définitivement oublier. Alors il sourit en retour à son frère, et ils descendirent pour manger. Mais Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser encore une question.

 **\- Mais comment je vais faire pour regarder Hale en face maintenant?**

Stiles rit devant la tête désespérer de son confident.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça trop au sérieux. Déjà, ça ne concerne que lui et moi. Et puis, ce ne sont que des histoires d'adolescents. Tu sais, dans un sens la partie logique de mon cerveau ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il devait être aussi perdu que moi là-dedans, et il ne m'a jamais parlé que ça soit pour m'insulter ou autre. Dans un sens, je me dis qu'à sa place je n'aurais pas vraiment su comment réagir non plus...**

Scott hocha la tête, approuvant le raisonnement. D'un point de vue purement logique, Derek ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, et n'était responsable de rien. Mais...

 **\- Mais tu lui en veux quand même.**

Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

 **-Mais je lui en veux quand même.**

Cela sonna la fin de cette conversation, et ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, avec ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux n'être qu'une légèreté de façade. Mais ça leur fit du bien.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Scott sentait son regard sur lui. Il le sentait bon sang! Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Quand il lui avait posé une question, il avait marmonné un vague " **Je ne sais pas** " sans relever les yeux de son bureau. Il était en cours avec Hale pour la dernière heure de cours. Toute la journée il s'était insulté lui-même d'être aussi nerveux, se répétant que ce qu'il savait ne changeait absolument rien, et qu'il n'avait qu'à se comporter normalement. Ah! C'était bien évidement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il fut donc prit d'un immense soulagement quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours et de la journée retentit. Soulagement de courte durée.

 **\- McCall, tu peux rester s'il te plaît?**

Il releva subitement la tête de son rangement, pour voir que le professeur était lui-même en train de ranger ses affaires et donc ne le regardait pas. Il en profita pour le regarder pour la première fois de la journée, il avait l'air égal à lui-même. Quand Hale releva la tête, il se tourna précipitamment vers ses amis qui lui jetait des regards interrogatifs depuis la porte.

 **\- Ne m'attendez pas! Isaac, dit à Kira que je suis désolé, et qu'on se voit demain.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et ils partirent en lui disant au revoir.  
Un silence tout sauf confortable s'installa, durant lequel Scott regarda partout sauf vers son professeur alors qu'il sentait son regard sur lui. Finalement, Hale soupira, lui faisant relever la tête vers lui. Il ne le regardait plus et semblait épuisé, comme hier.

 **\- Vu ton comportement, j'en déduis que Sti-Stilinski t'as tout raconté?**

Scott ne pouvait pas en être absolument certain, mais il aurait juré qu'il allait dire "Stiles" et pas Stilinski avant de se rattraper.

 **\- Ouais.**

Un silence encore plus inconfortable s'installa. Scott commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi il était là. Il allait ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention de signaler son départ, mais Hale parla avant.

 **\- Je...** Les sourcils du plus jeune se relevèrent, et pour cause: la voix du professeur Hale était maladroite, alors que ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement. Est-ce qu'il avait encore changé de dimension sans s'en rendre compte? **Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, je tenais à m'expliquer...**

 **\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des explications.**

Mince, sa voix avait été plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il pria pour ne pas se faire égorger sur place. Le plus vieux l'avait finalement regarder quelques secondes, puis avait soupiré en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Au moins, il ne semblait plus nerveux. Juste las. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et y pris une enveloppe. Scott fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Oui, je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai... écrit ceci. J'aimerais que tu la donnes à ton frère.**

Scott fut surpris, mais en réfléchissant ça prenait sens. Stiles avait lui-même envisagé cette hypothèse: à l'époque Derek n'était qu'un adolescent et avait simplement été dépassé par les événements. Et maintenant, il était pris de remords pour la manière dont s'était finis cette histoire. Il voulait simplement ne plus avoir ce poids sur sa conscience, c'était compréhensible. Et peut-être que ça aiderait aussi Stiles.

Il soupira et s'avança vers son professeur en tendant la main. Celui-ci lui tendit l'enveloppe, mais au dernier moment se ravisa. Il avait repris son air peu avenant, et étrangement ça soulagea Scott. Il en avait marre que tout le monde se comporte bizarrement.  
 **  
\- Je préférerais que tu ne la lises pas. Si après l'avoir lu, Sti-Stilinski veut t'en parler, c'est son choix. Mais avant ça... Ne la lis pas.**

Scott réprima une grimace face à la menace sous-jacente. Finalement peut-être préférerait-il le Derek nerveux. Il hocha la tête, prit la lettre et récupéra ses affaires, avant de s'en aller.

Mon Dieu, que cette conversation avait été étrange!

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il observait les réactions de son frère. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment les interpréter: ces yeux s'étaient écarquillés, puis ils s'étaient encore plus écarquillés, jusqu'à arriver à un point où Scott se demandait s'il n'allait pas sortir de leur orbites. Ce qui était... juste eurk.

La lettre avait été bien plus longue que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Après tout Stiles soupçonnait tout comme lui que c'était des excuses ou des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques années, donc pour qu'il paraisse aussi étonné la missive devait parler de quelque chose d'autre aussi.

Il devina que Stiles avait fini seulement parce que ses yeux ne parcouraient plus les lignes et que son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Il s'assit prudemment à côté de lui sur le canapé, essayant de ne pas le brusquer.

 **\- Stiles?**

Ce dernier sembla revenir un peu à la réalité, même si son expression vide montrait qu'il était toujours aussi perdu. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête sur ses mains, posture qu'il prenait quand il était en proie à une grande réflexion. Scott tenta une autre approche.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va?**

Stiles tourna à peine le regard vers lui et marmonna finalement dans un soupir:

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- … Comment tu te sens?**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à décider si je suis euphorique ou énervé. C'est... assez perturbant.**

Ça, Scott pouvait le concevoir.

 **\- Tu... Je peux savoir ce que dit la lettre?**

Cette fois-ci Stiles se tourna franchement vers lui.

 **\- De- Hale t'as dit si tu pouvais la lire?**

 **\- Il a seulement dis que je devais attendre que tu l'aies lu, et qu'ensuite ça serait à toi de choisir.**

Son frère se mordit la lèvre, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis haussa les épaules et lui tendit la lettre.

Et Scott n'était certainement pas préparé à ça.

 _"Stiles,_

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Je ne sais même pas si je vais vraiment te donner cette lettre, ou si tu vas bien vouloir la lire. J'ai été tellement surpris de te voir à la réunion, je savais à l'époque que tu avais un frère s'appelant Scott, mais je n'avais jamais fait le lien avec_ _ce_ _Scott. Et quand tu as agi comme si tu ne me reconnaissais pas... j'ai été à la fois soulagé et surpris. Soulagé parce que ça voulait dire que tu avais peut-être réussis à oublier toute cette histoire, et déçu parce que ça voulait dire que tu m'avais oublié moi. Alors que je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier._

 _Ça doit te paraître confus, alors je vais plutôt commencer par le commencement. Désolé, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose._

 _Arrivé à ma dernière année de cours à Beacon Hills, je pensais être le roi du lycée en quelque sorte. Après tout, j'avais toujours été apprécié des autres, que ça soit professeurs ou élèves. Mais un jour, j'ai croisé un regard méprisant. Même plus que ça, presque dégoûté. Ça m'a marqué à l'époque. J'avais déjà reçu bon nombre de regards réprobateurs, ou agacé, mais jamais des comme celui-là. Imagine ma surprise quand je me suis rendu compte que ce regard appartenait à un gamin de première année. J'ai cru à une erreur, ce regard ne pouvait m'être adressé. Mais les jours passaient et je croisais toujours ce regard, qui semblait me poursuivre encore, et encore, et encore. Ces yeux ont fini par m'obséder. Tes yeux, Stiles._

 _J'ai commencé à me renseigner sur toi, n'ayant été satisfait que quand j'ai pu réunir toutes les informations possibles. Je te regardais tout le temps, cherchant sans arrêt ce regard, même si je ne m'en suis pas immédiatement rendu compte. En t'observant, j'ai pu obtenir les informations que je n'avais pas sur ton caractère, ta manière d'agir. Ce n'était pas difficile, tu parlais tellement, et si fort! Tout le temps à dire des âneries, ou à répondre par des sarcasmes. Et ceci en t'agitant dans tous les sens, ne pouvant rester en place. Je dois dire que je félicitais tes amis pour te supporter à l'époque. Mais malgré toutes les critiques que je t'adressais dans ma tête, il n'en restait pas moins que j'étais totalement captivé par toi et ta drôle de personnalité._  
 _Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je me suis tout de suite repris: j'ai tout fais pour arrêter de te regarder, de penser à toi. Et au début, je dois dire que je me débrouillais plutôt bien._

 _Puis tu as commencé à être partout. À chaque coin de couloir, tu étais là. Mais jamais seul, toujours avec au moins un de tes amis. Je ne sais pas qui de toi ou d'eux je détestais le plus. Car oui, bien sûr s'ajoutait à ça ma jalousie maladive. Je ne supportais pas de voir quelqu'un proche de toi, ou te toucher. Surtout cette fille, Louisa? Lisa? Non, c'était... Ah oui, Lydia. Je ne la supportais pas, elle et ses airs de pimbêches, dont tu semblais si épris._

 _Tout ça était insupportable, et je te détestais pour me faire vivre cet enfer._  
 _En faite, d'un point de vue général tu représentais tout ce que je déteste, tout ce que je n'étais pas et ne pouvais pas être: faible, insignifiant, bruyant, ridicule, agaçant._

 _Mais alors pourquoi tu m'obsédais autant? C'est la question que je me posais constamment. Car oui, ça peut te paraître stupide, mais jusque-là je n'avais toujours pas compris l'évidence même. Peut-être que je le savais déjà, mais que je me cachais de la vérité._  
 _J'ai fini par comprendre quand tu as définitivement remplacé les filles à forte poitrine dans mes rêves d'adolescent. Mais malheureusement, ça n'a rien arrangé, bien au contraire._

 _J'étais parfait, je devais être parfait. Je ne pouvais_ _pas être attiré par un homme. Ne te méprends pas, je n'étais et ne suis pas homophobe. Mais pour moi à ce moment-là, ça revenait à sortir de l'ordinaire d'une manière qui pouvait être vu comme négative. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de cette image que j'avais moi-même construite. Et puis, c'était tout de même déroutant d'être autant fasciné par quelqu'un que l'on trouve insupportable. Tout ça était difficile à accepter._

 _Plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas normal que l'on se croise autant. Il y avait bien des fois où c'était moi qui avant de m'en rendre compte faisait en sorte que ça arrive, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. Alors j'ai compris:_ _tu_ _le faisais exprès! Après l'avoir réalisé, j'ai réellement constater à quel point tu étais toujours dans les parages, où que j'aille. Ça ne pouvait pas être le hasard.  
Mais étonnamment à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, le tien était méprisant. J'ai fini par penser que tu devais être dans le même type d'attirance paradoxale que moi. Et inexplicablement, savoir ça m'a rendu plus tranquille et j'ai arrêté de me mettre des barrières, tout en restant discret bien entendu. Et tout se passait très bien, jusqu'à... ce qu'ils te remarquent._

 _Tout s'est enchaîné à partir de là. Et je sais que j'ai merdé. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, si ce n'est ma stupidité adolescente. Celle qui m'a fait penser que ma réputation et l'avis des autres était plus importants que le reste. Que toi.  
Mais pour ma défense, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça irait aussi loin. Tu avais exactement la bonne attitude, je me disais qu'ils allaient finir se lasser. J'avoue avoir été très impressionné par toi. Tu t'es montré tellement courageux face à tout ça! Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je suis véritablement tombé amoureux de toi. Plutôt ironique, non? J'aurais dû te le dire, je voulais tellement te le dire. Je voulais crier que je t'aimais __autant que mon souffle le permettait, mais j'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre m'entende._

 _Quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital... Et surtout quand les autres de l'équipe de basket sont venu se vanter de t'avoir fait ça... C'était comme si... j'étais vide. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur rien. Tu as été inconscient pendant une semaine, et c'était comme si moi aussi je l'étais. La culpabilité, l'inquiétude, il n'y avait que ça que je ressentais. Et le jour où tu t'es réveiller, c'était comme si je pouvais respirer à nouveau. Je me sentais toujours aussi mal, mais tu allais t'en sortir, et c'était tout ce qui comptait._  
 _Et là, j'ai entendu les autres... Eux aussi avaient appris que tu t'étais réveillé, et ils riaient en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas tapé assez fort, qu'ils corrigeraient ça à ton retour. Et j'ai craqué. J'en ai envoyé quatre à l'hôpital avant que l'on m'arrête. J'ai été viré du lycée après ça, et ai été envoyé en internat. J'ai appris que toi aussi, et ça m'a rassuré. Ils ne pouvaient plus te faire de mal._  
 _Je sais que j'aurais dû faire quelque chose bien plus tôt, et je crois que finalement si je ne t'avais pas aimé je serais intervenu avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Mais... j'avais trop peur qu'on découvre ce que je ressentais pour toi, alors je n'ai rien fait._  
 _Et c'est peut-être le plus ironique, ce qui t'es arrivé aurait pu être évité si je n'avais pas été amoureux de toi._

 _Donc, maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire de mon point de vue, je tiens à m'excuser. Sincèrement. Et j'ai conscience j'aurais dû commencer par ça. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais dû qu''écrire ça, des excuses, tout le reste me paraît stupide maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça change? Rien. Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être ça te ferait du bien de savoir que je t'aimais. Et je me rends compte que c'est incroyablement con. Parce que si ça se trouve, je me suis absolument tout imaginer et tu ne ressentais absolument rien pour moi._

 _Mais quelque part, je sais que c'est faux. Tu avais des sentiments pour moi, peu importe lesquelles. Et ça ajoute à l'horreur de la situation. Je suis désolé. Je sais, c'est peu, ce ne sont que des mots. Mais sache que je me sens coupable à un point inimaginable, et qu'aujourd'hui encore je m'en veux. Car je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, mais je n'ai jamais oublier non plus ce que j'ai laissé faire._

 _Et maintenant je vais faire quelque chose d'incroyablement déraisonnable, et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas te donner cette lettre. Je vais te demander de me pardonner. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais dans un avenir que j'espère proche. Un avenir où... je pourrais avoir une place dans ta vie._  
 _Je... Je voudrais nous donner une chance, que tu nous donnes une chance. Celle que j'ai gâché il y a plus de 7 ans maintenant. Et, putain, je sais que je ne suis aucunement en droit de te demander ça. Mais je veux essayer._  
 _Il y a de grandes chances que ça ne marche pas. Que ça soit parce que tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner, ou tout simplement parce que l'on est pas fait pour être ensemble. Mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, et dans ce cas là je pourrais toujours trouver un moyen de rester dans ta vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car plus que la culpabilité, c'est aussi le manque qui m'a fait souffrir pendant tout ce temps. Je n'oserais pas dire que je suis toujours amoureux de toi, pas après toutes ces années mais il est certain que je ressens encore quelque chose pour toi. Et si j'avais des doutes, le simple fait de t'avoir revu les a balayés. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, et pas seulement à cause de la culpabilité._

 _Alors s'il te plaît... Juste penses-y._

 _Derek Hale."_

Scott devait sans doute faire la même tête que son frère un peu plus tôt. Et lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.

 **\- Eh bah... merde alors.** Fut tout ce qu'il put dire en soufflant.

Stiles sourit devant son désarroi, et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

 **\- Ça tu peux le dire.**

 **\- Et tu comptes faire quoi?** Demanda Scott après quelques secondes de silence.

 **\- Je sais pas... J'hésite entre aller le voir et lui mettre mon poing à la figure, ou aller le voir et l'embrasser. Ou ne pas aller le voir du tout. Ou attendre une invasion extra-terrestre pour qu'on se retrouve dans le dernier groupe de survivants et que l'on s'avoue notre amour éternel avant de mourir. Ou une attaque de loups-garous, ça serait drôle aussi.**

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Scott n'éclate de rire alors que Stiles soupirait, mais avec un léger sourire. Le plus jeune finit par se calmer.

 **\- T'es pas dans la merde toi.**

Il fut pris d'un autre fou rire face à l'air dépité et au sourire crispé de son frère. _  
_  
 **o*o*o*o*o**

Dix jours. Ça faisait dix _putains_ de jours qu'ils avaient lu la lettre, et Scott n'en pouvait plus. Stiles était proche de le rendre dingue, et le professeur Hale pas loin derrière lui.  
Dix jours qu'il supportait les incessantes sautes d'humeurs de Stiles, qui n'arrivait pas à se décider. Dix jours qu'il supportait les regards interrogateurs, agacés et incertains de son prof. Aujourd'hui il avait même intercepté un regard désespéré. _Désespéré._ Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Heureusement, dans peu de temps cette histoire de fou sera enfin finit. Il avait la réponse de son frère, et il n'attendrait pas que ce dernier change encore d'avis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de cette décision, mais il en était plutôt soulagé.

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et les élèves sortirent déjeuner, sauf Scott qui avait prévenu ses amis. Il affronta du regard le plus âgé, bien qu'il soit toujours très impressionné par cet homme. Mais il tint bon et soutint son regard. Il semblait avoir compris que la réponse de Stiles lui serait donnée maintenant, et paraissait prêt à l'accepter quelle qu'elle soit.  
Finalement, Scott s'avança et posa un morceau de papier plié en deux sur le bureau qui les séparait. Si son interlocuteur fut surpris par la petitesse de la feuille, il ne le montra pas. Quand il comprit que son élève ne partirais pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas lu, il souffla et s'empara du papier. Il le déplia et laissa un soupir lui échapper.

Puis il regarda à nouveau Scott, qui lui rendit son regard. Il voulait avoir l'air au moins aussi déterminé que l'autre homme.

 **\- Je ne sais pas s'il a pris la bonne décision, mais j'espère que vous ne la lui ferez pas regretter.**

Il avait _essayé_ de paraître menaçant. Mais comment voulez-vous être convaincant devant un homme aussi intimidant? Cependant son professeur sembla le prendre au sérieux, car il hocha la tête en réponse. Scott décida qu'il avait rempli sa mission, et partit sans plus rien dire. Cette histoire ne le concernait plus désormais.

Quand Derek fut seul, il porta à nouveau son regard sur la feuille qu'il tenait à la main. Et un sourire léger, doux, fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux en soupirant à nouveau de soulagement.  
Sur le morceau de papier se trouvait un numéro de téléphone, accompagné d'un simple mot.

" _Essayons._ "

* * *

 _(1)_ Je sais que pour certaines personnes ça pourrait paraître extrême, mais pour moi c'est plutôt normal xD Par exemple j'avais deux potes en seconde qui était totalement dingue d'un mec en terminale, et qui faisait ça. Donc perso je ne trouve pas ça abusé, mais je me rends bien compte que pour certain ça peut l'être.

* * *

Et voilà la fin! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, car une critique si elle est constructive m'aidera à m'améliorez ou améliorez cet OS! Je voulais préciser, je sais que Derek n'est pas du genre causant et qu'une aussi longue lettre décrivant ses sentiments peut paraître OOC, mais pour moi Derek a juste beaucoup de mal avec les mots ou tout simplement à les laisser passer à voix haute. Pour lui une lettre est parfaite pour s'ouvrir à l'autre, et je ne le vois effectivement pas dire tout ça en face, ou en tout cas pas comme ça ou alors avec des circonstances spéciales. Bref.

Cette fin est assez ouverte, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ça. Du coup j'ai déjà imaginé comment pourrais être leur premier rendez-vous, mais vraiment de long en large! Si ça vous intéresse, faîtes le savoir dans les commentaires, je pourrais peut-être l'écrire et le poster en tant que bonus.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et vous dis à bientôt peut-être.

PS: Désolé s'il y a des fautes dérangeantes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer!


	2. Bonus

**Nda:** **Bonjour!** Comme vous avez été nombreux à demander la suite, la voici! (Oui pour certain j'exagère peut-être en disant "nombreux", mais après plus d'un an à poster quasiment que sur des fandoms un peu morts et des ship peu connus, avoir autant de retour si peu de temps après avoir posté a été un choc :o).

Vous n'aurez pas un bonus, mais deux! Et ce sera encore deux POV Scott parce que je l'aime ce p'tit chou. Le premier se passera quelque temps après le premier chapitre, et le deuxième se passera après le premier rendez-vous de nos deux loulous.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

 **Lucie:** _J'adore tout, ton style, l'histoire, vraiment j'aime beaucoup :)  
Bonne continuation et me tarde de te lire à nouveau ;)  
A bientôt_

\- Merci beaucoup! Vraiment contente que tu aies aimé!  
J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre bonus, en tout cas merci et merci pour ta review!

 **Shiki:** _J'ai adoré ! Magnifique Os trop court à mon goût :D  
J'ai bien aimé le lien de parenté entre Scott et Stiles, et que ce dernier soit le grand frère m'a beaucoup plus. Et puis la rencontre 7 ans plus tard entre Derek et Stiles avec toute leur histoire ensuite c'était super et vraiment bien écrit.  
Comme toi je trouve que la lettre correspond bien à Derek, en effet il n'est pas très doué pour parler, et le fait qu'il écrive une lettre aussi longue prouve bien que c'est un handicapé sentimental mais qu'il essaye de faire des efforts pour Stiles et ... C'est trop mignon !  
Bref avec tout ça j'ai adoré, le petit mot à la fin m'a fait fondre, et je serais là si le bonus venais à sortir :)  
Kissou :*  
_

 _-_ Wow, merci beaucoup! Stiles et Scott sont de toutes façons déjà quasiment frères dans la série, et personnellement s'il fallait déterminer qui est le grand frère, je dirais sans hésiter: Stiles x).  
Contente que tu ne le trouves pas OOC! Et oui Derek est un constipé des sentiments, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime.  
Je suis spécialisée dans les fins un peu niaise (ou même beaucoup :'D). Le fluff de fin, j'y échappe jamais.

J'espère donc te revoir pour ce chapitre.  
Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire! _  
_  
 **Olympe:** _J'adore j'adore j'adore !  
Mais il faut une suite! Tu peux pas me laisser comme sa !  
Non vraiment c'est un bon os ! Mais je veux du bonus_

\- Merci! Eh bien, voilà la suite demandée. J'espère te voir aussi sur ce chapitre!  
Merci encore, et merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire!

 **Drayy:** _Super :)_

\- Merci, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite!

 **Guest:** _Salut ,j ai vraiment aimé ta fic ,je l'ai trouvé vraiment touchante (en plus j aime qd ça fini bien ;-) sur ce coup ça fait une bonne morale) étant un peu gay ça ne m'a pas laissé indifférent(plein de chose m ont parlées) et j'ai d'autant plus aimé que ça ne tombait pas ds le mélo! franchement si tu te sent pour un bonus suis preneur!  
_

\- Salut!Merci, contente que ça t'ait plu! Si j'ai bien compris, tu es un homme? Wow, ça serais bien la première fois que j'ai un commentaire d'un membre de l'autre sexe! Dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé ça cohérent et réaliste.

 **Guest:** _Salut._

 _J'ai bien aimé cette fic._

 _Pouce vert._

 _A bientôt peut être._

Bonjour, merci beaucoup! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire!

Encore merci à tout le monde, que ça soit pour les reviews, ou pour les mises en favoris et en follow! Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps me lire, et qui aime bien ce que j'écris. Même si vous jouez aux lecteurs fantômes, ça me fait plaisir! (ça fait remise des Oscars tout ça non? :') ).

 **Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

 **Bonus 1: Scott McCall, conseillé en drague (spécialisé pour les Stiles Stilinski)**

Il pensait que c'était fini. Il pensait qu'il aurait enfin la paix. Mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

Trois jours après avoir donné le mot, Hale avait à nouveau voulu lui parler. Il eut un instant de panique en envisageant qu'il veuille revenir sur sa proposition. Stiles ne le prendrait certainement pas bien. Il attendit donc, s'obligeant au calme, que son professeur prenne la parole.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier ne semblait pas se décider à parler. Il jetait de fréquent coups d'œil par la fenêtre, en le regardant pas vraiment.

 **\- Professeur?**

Enfin ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

 **\- J'ai demandé à votre frère de sortir vendredi soir.** Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Scott cligna des yeux plusieurs secondes, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre.

 **\- Et... c'est un problème?**

\- C'était il y a trois jours, et depuis je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

Ah. Oui, ça, ça pouvait poser problème. Son frère ne lui en avait pourtant pas parlé, ce qui le laissait perplexe.

 **\- D'accord...**

Il attendit une suite, qui ne vient pas. Il semblait agité tout en essayant de le cacher, ce que Scott ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver positif: s'il était si anxieux, cela voulait dire que Stiles lui plaisait vraiment. Il fit donc un effort pour comprendre le problème.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez-dit quelque chose qui aurait pu le vexer?

 **\- Pas vraiment...**

Encore une fois, il attendit une suite mais son professeur resta silencieux. Il se força au calme et se retient de soupirer.

 **\- Mais encore?**

 **\- J'en ai peut-être trop fait...**

\- Oui?

\- Je l'ai invité à dîner...

Il se stoppa tandis que Scott siffla, impressionné. **Je sais que ça fais sûrement trop pour un premier rendez-vous, surtout après si longtemps, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je voulais faire les choses bien... Résultat, j'ai dû le faire flipper ou un quelque chose du même genre...** finit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air las.

Scott réfléchie rapidement: son frère pouvait-il avoir pris peur? Ça lui semblait peu probable. Stiles était un grand romantique, un dîner aurait dû l'enchanter, d'autant plus que ça montrait que Derek prenait tout ça au sérieux.  
Alors pourquoi ce silence?

 **\- Je vais être franc: Stiles ne m'a pas parlé de cette invitation, et je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons il ne répond pas... Peut-être qu'il n'a pas reçu le message.**

L'adulte haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être.

 **\- Écoutez, je vais lui demander tout simplement. Mais ça m'étonne quand même, s'il avait changé d'avis ou si vous lui aviez fait peur il vous l'aurait dit tout simplement, ce n'est pas dans son caractère de juste... laissé les choses sans explications.**

\- Je vois. Merci, et désolé du dérangement.

Scott lui offrit un discret sourire. Même s'il restait un peu agacé, il devait avouer que ça l'amusait aussi de jouer les entremetteurs. Et voir son professeur d'habitude si froid, perdre quelque peu ses moyens quand il s'agissait de son frère était assez drôle aussi. Comme quoi, le bonhomme était humain sous ses airs de loup solitaire.

 **\- C'est rien, au revoir professeur!**

o*o*o*o*o

 **\- Stiles!**

Ce dernier poussa un couinement (parfaitement masculin évidement) sous la surprise. Scott se fit la réflexion qu'il commençait à prendre l'habitude de faire une entrée fracassante dans la chambre de son frère, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose... Heureusement, Stiles semblait travailler à son bureau. Ouf.  
N'empêche que son frère sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

 **\- Scott, arrête de rentrer comme ça!**

\- Désolé.

Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête en souriant nerveusement.

 **\- Donc, pourquoi tu es venu comme ça?**

Il hésita, ce qui acheva d'attirer totalement son attention, portant difficile à capter.

 **\- Scott?**

\- C'est à propos de Hale...

Le visage de Stiles perdit un peu de sa confusion. Au moins il ne se ferma pas, ce qui était bon signe. Il haussa tout de même un sourcil interrogateur.

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler?**

\- Oui mais Hale m'a parlé après les cours, et

Il fut coupé par son frère qui avait sauté de sa chaise, l'intérêt clairement visible.

 **\- C'est vrai? Il a dit quoi? Il a changé d'avis? Il me déteste?** Il se mit à paniquer en faisant les cents-pas. **Oh non non non, j'y crois pas, quel abruti!**

Scott l'attrapa par les épaules, sachant que sans ça il n'arriverait jamais à l'arrêter.

 **\- Eh! Calme-toi Stiles, respire.** Il marqua une pause pendant que le plus vieux prenait une grande inspiration. **Non il n'a pas changé d'avis, il était au contraire inquiet. Apparemment, il t'aurait invité à dîner et tu n'as pas répondu depuis, et ça lui fait un peu peur …**

\- Oh, alors il est nerveux? Parfait. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à venir te parler, mais c'est encore mieux.

\- Stiles?

Scott avait peur de comprendre. Et son intuition se renforça quand Stiles prit un air un peu coupable, avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

 **\- Je voulais me venger un peu. Quand je lui ai donné mon numéro, je pensais qu'on parlerait un peu avant de sortir ensemble. J'avais prévu de le faire mijoter un peu, et lui répondre plusieurs heures après avoir reçu son message, ou répondre de très court message. Tu vois le genre. Mais il m'a invité tout de suite, "pour qu'on discute et mette les choses à plat". J'ai paniqué, et j'ai pensé que ne pas lui répondre suffirait pour une petite revanche. Mais après j'ai eu peur qu'il change d'avis, et quand je voulais lui répondre je bloquais, et les choses se sont éternisé ... Je sais pas quoi faire Scott!**

Il soupira. Bien évidement que son frère ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde. Il était désespérant.

 **\- Bon, déjà, est-ce que tu as envie d'aller à ce dîner en premier lieu? Ou tu penses que c'est trop tôt?**

\- Bien sûr que je veux y aller! C'est une super bonne idée, et ça me prouve qu'il est vraiment sérieux.

\- Bon déjà ça c'est une bonne chose. Parce que lui, il croyait t'avoir fait peur à demander tout de suite un dîner.

\- Quoi? Mais c'est tellement romantique!

Scott était plutôt fier d'avoir aussi bien cerné son aîné.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire maintenant? Je vais pas juste lui répondre la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était! Il me faut une excuse! Oh mon Dieu, comment je vais m'en sortir?**

Et voilà qu'il se remettait à paniquer. Il soupira, le laissant s'exciter dans son coin cette fois-ci. Il n'avait toutefois pas tord, il allait devoir se justifier sur le retard de sa réponse.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité?**

C'eut au moins le mérite de lui faire cesser tout mouvement. Il se tourna vers lui, bouche bée.

 **\- Peut-être parce qu'il risque de m'en vouloir? De me trouver immature? Et qu'il ne voudra finalement plus jamais me revoir?**

 **\- C'est sûr que dit comme ça...**

Stiles réfléchit quelques instants encore, avant qu'il ne s'exclame soudainement:

 **\- Mais oui! Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je lui ai envoyé la réponse, mais qu'il y a eu un bug et qu'il ne l'a pas reçut!**

Cette idée était bonne, mais quelque chose dérangeait Scott.

 **\- Oui, mais, comment dire... Construire une potentielle relation sur un mensonge comme ça, c'est moyen tu vois?**

Il ne voulait vexer ou énerver son frère (grands dieux non!), mais son sens de la morale ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça sans rien dire.

 **\- T'inquiète, je lui dirais la vérité pendant le repas, mais c'est beaucoup plus facile à expliquer comme ça que par message, non?**

Scott ne put qu'approuver et regarda Stiles finir d'écrire son message. Il espérait que Hale ne le prendrait pas mal.

Le lendemain, son professeur paraissait beaucoup plus serein et ça le rassura. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passe bien au dîner prévu pour la fin de la semaine.

* * *

 **Bonus 2: "McCall, qu'est-ce qu'on ton frère fout appuyé contre la voiture de Hale?"**

Scott était de bonne humeur. Il faisait beau, et pas trop froid pour un mois de février. Et on était vendredi. Tout le monde aime les vendredis! Le début du week-end, de la libération. Certes, une libération provisoire, mais tout de même. En plus, lui et ses amis allait passer leur fin d'après-midi ensemble au café du coin, avant d'aller se faire un bowling.

Alors oui, Scott était de bonne humeur quand il aperçut son frère un peu plus loin sur le parking en sortant du lycée. Son regard se fit déterminé. Ce soir, il arriverait enfin à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à son rendez-vous avec Hale! Ça faisait presque une semaine, et il n'avait pas le moindre indice. Enfin si, Stiles ne semblait pas allé mal. Ce qui voulait dire que d'une façon générale ça n'avait pas été une catastrophe.  
Mais alors, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui raconter? Peut-être avaient-ils juste réglé leurs comptes, et ne voulaient plus se parler et oublier toute cette histoire. Ça expliquerait son silence malgré le fait qu'il semblait aller bien.

Il fit un grand geste de la main, auquel répondit Stiles avec un immense sourire quand il le vit. Mais soudainement un détail le frappa, en même temps que ses amis qui s'était tourné dans la direction du Stilinski quand Scott l'avait salué. Le silence s'installa sur le groupe tandis que ses amis se figeaient. Le phénomène ne concernait pas qu'eux, puisque d'autres adolescents avait remarqué la présence de son frère et faisait circuler l'information. Ce fut finalement Jackson qui posa la question présente dans tous les esprits:

 **\- McCall, qu'est-ce qu'on ton frère fout appuyé contre la voiture de Hale?**

Avant qu'il puisse même envisager de répondre, le principal concerné apparut par la porte secondaire réservée aux professeurs. Il se figea en remarquant la foule qui s'était tourné vers lui, ne comprenant certainement pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis il reprit sa marche vers sa voiture, et remarqua enfin Stiles. Il sembla alors accélérer le pas.

Il devait sûrement avoir compris que c'était le brun qui attirait ainsi l'attention générale. Maintenant qu'il était de dos, Scott ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre.  
Allaient-ils se disputer devant tout le monde? Ou allait-il rejeter publiquement son frère? Est-ce que ce dernier le harcelait? Il pouvait très bien l'imaginer en parfait petit stalker.  
Mon Dieu, allaient-ils se _battre_?

Il se rongeait les ongles, littéralement, ne sachant pas s'il devait les rejoindre pour intervenir. Juste au cas où.

C'est pourquoi sur le moment, il fut aussi choqué que ses camarades. Presque tous les élèves du lycée étaient présents sur le parking, certains pour prendre le bus et d'autres pour rejoindre leur véhicule. Et tous abordait ce même air abasourdi, ne sachant absolument pas comment gérer cette information. Il crut même entendre quelques sanglots venant du fan club du professeur.

Et encore une fois ce fut Jackson qui brisa le silence.

 **\- Est-ce que ton frère est vraiment en train d'embrasser Hale?! Genre là, devant tout le monde?!**

Ses amis et certaines des personnes présentes autour de lui se retournèrent vers Scott, attendant une réponse. Il haussa les épaules.

 **\- Apparemment.**

Isaac ouvrit grand la bouche, la referma, puis réussit à parler.

 **\- Tu étais au courant pour... ça?!** Il agita las bras vers le couple qui continuait à s'embrasser contre la Camaro, ne se souciant pas de la foule qui les observait de loin.

 **\- En quelque sorte.**

Ne voulant pas répondre à leurs questions et voyant que de plus en plus de gens tournait leur attention sur lui, il commença à avancer vers la sortie, ses amis le suivant. Pour l'instant ils ne disaient rien de plus, mais il savait qu'il aurait droit à un interrogatoire digne du Sheriff plus tard dans la soirée.

Mais un problème se posait: pour sortir ils devaient passer devant les places réservées au corps enseignant. C'est-à-dire devant la voiture contre laquelle son frère et ce qui avait tout l'air d'être son petit-ami étaient collés l'un à l'autre et s'embrassait. Plutôt passionnément d'ailleurs. Un peu trop passionnément.  
Et Scott ne voulait définitivement pas assister à ça. Mais Jackson, qui avait toujours adoré se moquer de Stiles et qui ne pouvait pas la fermer, ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche:

 **\- Eh, prenez une chambre vous deux!** Cria-t-il.

Immédiatement il reçut un regard noir de la part de son professeur, qui n'avait pas l'air ravis de s'être fait interrompre. Il s'éloigna un peu de Stiles, même s'il garda ses mains sur ses hanches, et était sur le point de répondre quand un grand éclat de rire le coupa dans son élan. Stiles, avec un grand sourire, passa les mains autour du coup de Hale avant de lui répondre en lui tirant la langue.

 **\- Tu es juste jaloux Whittemore!**

Pour toute réponse le sportif fit une grimace exagérément dégoûtée, et Stiles répondit par un autre éclat de rire et un majeur fièrement levé. Jackson fit alors volte face et se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie, entraînant les autres avec lui. Scott finit par les suivre, après un nouveau signe de la main de son frère qui avait lâché son petit-ami pour rentrer dans la voiture.

Scott trottina pour rejoindre ses amis, alors qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Son frère avait l'air heureux, et Hale aussi. Qu'il assume ainsi leur relation prouvait qu'elle comptait pour lui, il ne se faisait donc pas vraiment de soucis.  
Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra.

De Stiles: Désolé de t'avoir rien dit, mais je voulais de te faire la surprise ;) T'as vu comment ils nous regardaient tous? Je crois même avoir vu des nanas pleurer :D

Son frère était une vraie drama queen après tout. Mais bon, c'était le problème de Derek Hale maintenant.

* * *

Et voilà, fin des bonus! Enfin, … peut-être pas. J'avais commencé un bonus traitant le rendez vous de nos deux zigotos. Mais l'inspiration s'est perdue en cours de route ... Peut-être le finirais-je un jour, ou peut-être pas. Je préfère ne pas faire de promesse, on verra bien.

En tout cas j'espère que ces deux bonus vous auront plu, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, avis ou remarques! (va passer les prochaines heures à actualiser sa boîte mail désespérément vide)


End file.
